Blooded Angel
by Max and Maddie
Summary: He only existed to be used for their...'needs'. All wanted him, all want to use him. As life crushes Darren every waking moment, what does he have to live for but to be nothing but a whore? there is much more for this dear boy. Much more. . .


A/N: Hey! It's Maddie! What's up everyone?

I finally got **_my _**first story up! Unlike my Lil brother, I have no life! XD So, I might update faster than he does. Okay, so since this is my first story, I'll ask that none of you give me...Um...what were they called again? ...Oh right, flames! But, I'll always have room for things that need improvement! YA,CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

Just want to let you in on something: YAOI RULES! xD I have no idea why I just said that, but I did, so there! -crosses legs-

...Wait, I think that's suppose to be with your arms...DAMN! -sweat drop- Well, you might as well read while I try to figure out who'll win in a fight: Larten Crepsley or Chuck Norris (CHUCK NORRIS IS INVINCIBLE! BUT LARTEN IS SEXY!!) Have fun!

* * *

A slight breeze flows through the small crack in the glass barrier; freely flying upon the faces of those inside the building. All was quiet, faint sounds where heard, but all in all, everything was serene. Small shadows sat on the chairs that the desks so conveniently were attached to. The sound of chalk continuously and slowly pounding against the board.

Leaves were dancing outside the building elegantly; around trees or the large, beautifully sculptured fountain nearby. The sun was hidden behind the white clouds, only to still show light to this day. A single being stared at the board; copying down the equations as fast as she could. Unlike this creature, others were passing notes, listening to their MP4s, or drawing all over their notebook pages. Some were even texting to other people from other classes.

Minutes passed by, the hands on the clock ticked so slowly; chemistry truly did make time move slowly; oh so agonizingly slow. The figures looked up at the clock, hoping it wouldn't be any longer. So close, only two minutes remained. The figures immediately, but quietly, began to pack their things up. Many turned off their music players, finished texting to their friends, and saved their doodle for the next period.

One minute. The final minute of the period and possibly the only time the students start scribbling their notes; hoping they could jot down as many as possible. They didn't worry too much; teenagers always had friends to get the notes from. Thirty seconds remained; students getting ready to quickly grab their things, then to glide towards their next class.

The clock struck eleven and the bell rung. The students took their books and hurried off to their next class. The teacher in front quickly said, "Don't forget, there's a test tomorrow." All the students groaned as they walked out of the room. The last one to leave threw his backpack over his shoulder, brush a lock of hair from his eyes, and he walked out of the room.

Young Darren walked to his locker, left his chemistry books inside, and closed it. The boy took out his cell, checking any text messages he might have gotten during class. He groaned at the number. Not even the end of the day and Darren already received eighteen messages. He put his phone away when a teacher passed by. He glanced at the boy, then turned his head away quickly.

Suddenly, someone from behind wrapped their arms around Darren's neck, causing him to yelp in surprise. The student behind him laughed sweetly, releasing him from her hug. It took Darren a quick thought to calm down and figure out who it was. The girl smile, then asked him what they were doing in chemistry.

"Eh, just the usual bull, Alexis. We're just goin' over stuff for the test tomorrow." He said plainly. Alexix groaned with displeasure. This meant she was going to have to cram everything all night. Darren was always curious to how she could stuff all that material into her head with _all of _her classes. Of course, he crammed, but Darren was always at least two or three days in advance. Alexis always managed to get one of the best grades in class. For some reason, people never could see her as the brainiac of the group. Another student joined in with the pair and entered their conversation. The three all went straight for the cafeteria, talking about how horrible the test in science would be next period.

Though Darren didn't look like it, the child was rather popular in his school. No one could find him when he wasn't surrounded by a numerous group of people. No one was truly sure what it was about Darren they were drawn to. He came from the usual middle class family. His grades were average, like any one teen's grades. So, what was it that people loved about him?

The main reason people said why they love to hang out with Darren, was his appearance. He was the eye candy for any girl. Darren's handsome looks even caused a few boys to look at that slende body of his, if not for just a brief moment. Everyone wanted a chance to stare at his features, some even dreamed of tasting him. The thought just caused them to sigh, hoping that one day, that dream could become a reality.

His skin was extremely pale, white if not. It looked so soft, so flawless. Darren, so far, had never been plagued with acne or any blemish for that matter. Most boys in his gym period would blush when he took off his shirt and pants to put on his gym clothes. One day, Darren was stuck and couldn't get his shirt off. He asked if someone could help him, and this caused many of the boys to run to his locker and help him out of his shirt. One of them nearly gave Darren a peck on his chest, but Darren got his shirt off before his fellow classmate could do this act.

Darren had such luscious brown hair. There was a tinge of a deep caramel tone to it when it shined in any source of light. The way it covered his face at times made anyone's mouth water. It was cut to above his shoulders. He looked so precious and innocent.

Finally, his most delicious feature were his eyes. Two deep pools of sapphire were they. Nothing could be more beautiful. They sparkled almost all of the time, even when the blinds were closed and the lights were off. Something in his eyes just gave him that pure, innocent look. He had the face of a child, which matched everything about his body. He was not muscular, but people still craved for his body. Everyone knows, whoever gets a hold of that body, has one of the greatest things in his or her possession.

--

"Is it suppose to be frozen?" Alexis asked, poking her pizza with a pencil. A group of Darren's classmates sat next to him today. Most were from his English and social studies classes, others just decided they wanted to sit with Darren that day. Everyone stopped where they were to stare at her food. She began to bang it against the table, showing it was ice cold. "Aw, why doesn't this happen to Steve?"

"I heard that!" The white haired boy replied. Everyone shared a laugh. Steve Leopard was always the butt of everyone's joke, but he was use to it. No one really meant to hurt Steve's feelings. Especially for the fact that he was one of Darren's best friends. There were a few who hung around Steve to be closer to Darren, but after a while, people were just drawn to Steve's nature.

Darren bit down into his sandwich. He was rather thin for a boy his age. To tell the truth, he was a bit under weight. Alas, no matter how much he ate, he never seemed to gain any weight. But, he didn't mind, nor did anyone else.

"OK, Darren, I wanna ask ya something," Asked one of the other girls at the table. Darren held his sandwich and waited for his friend to ask him the question. She smiled thinly. "Are you still a virgin?"

As if on cue, everyone started to argue. Half the kids kept saying how it was impossible for Darren to still be a virgin. He was hot, simple as that! Those words were flowing around the table sentence after sentence. But most of them said no. The oldest of the group was Steve, and he was only fifteen years of age [1]. Sure, there was a large group of kids in their school who already lost their virginity, but Darren and a few other kids were still virgins. "Well fine, Darren, are you still a virgin?" Asked Steve.

Darren smiled. He took another bite out of his sandwich. He swallowed and said, "Nope, I lost my virginity to Alexis over there!" Alexis smacked his arm over his sarcastic comment. Darren laughed as everyone tried to stop themselves from exploding. Their faces were red as they moved their hands to their mouth. "No, of course I'm still a virgin! Jeez!"

--

The final bell rang and teenagers were running out of the hell hole called school. Darren walked with Steve back home. Everyone thought Steve was lucky; getting to walk home with Darren. A gentle breeze caused Darren's hair to flow so freely in the air. He brought his sweater closer to him, hugging warmth from the thin jacket.

Steve watched Darren pull his sweater close to him. His hair was still flowing; the wind hadn't stopped its light blow against the boy's body. Steve could feel blush forming in his cheeks. He didn't want his friend to see him staring at his precious body, so he looked over to the passing scenery. Tree, parks, tall buildings were everywhere.

A lock of Darren's hair got in his in face, making him groan and place it behind his ear. "I really should cut my hair, it keeps getting in my face!" He complained looked over to Darren only to see him fiddling with his hair. Dear God, at times Steve thought he would just lose it and pounce on Darren, right then and there. But, he was able to control himself.

He's always had a _bit_ of crush on Darren, but it only stayed as that; a crush. Steve wasn't like the other guys, who drooled at the sight of Darren's body; slim, hot, and oh so delicious.

Darren's phone went off, startling him a bit. He answered to his call shortly afterwards. "Hey Alexis...Um...Sure, I guess...Got it, meet ya there." Then the young teen put his phone, safely, back into his pocket. Steve cocked an eyebrow at him. Darren just smiled. "Alexis wants to meet up at the movies. Asked if you wanted to come too." Steve waved his hand in front of the pale boy's face.

"Tell her I can't. My mom's making me do this gay mother-son bonding thing." Darren grimaced, nothing could be worse then parental bonding. Well...Maybe going to a Hannah Montana concert, but that's just going too far[2]. Steve ran of home, while Darren took out his cell again, and called home.

--

Annie Shan pulled her knees to her chest, sitting in the dark corner of her room. The clock's hands moved too fast for her; she didn't want her father to come home. No one knew what this poor girl went through before he brother got home from school, or when he was out with his friends.

She looked out her window for any sign of Darren or her father. Annie took a sigh of relief and fear when she saw no sign of her father nor her brother. To pass time, she locked the door to her room, opened her backpack, and started her homework.

No one was aware what kind of torture her father inflicted on her[3]. Though she was still in grade school, she wasn't a virgin anymore, and she felt so ashamed. Her father took so much from her...And still, no one knew anything. She was a loner; having only a few friends. But, she always felt safe when her brother was home. He was completely oblivious to her pain. Annie's pencil broke and the tip rolled off her page.

She stared off into space for a good five minutes before the phone rang in her room. Annie screamed blood murder; she was much to fragile to take a surprise anymore. She bit her lower lip, and crawled to the phone. _Please don't be him, please don't be him, please..._

"Sh-Shan residence...Oh, hi Darren, what's-...What?! But...Do you have...But-" Darren hung up. The phone fell out of Annie's pudgy hand. She heard the sound of a car pulling over in the driveway. She screamed again. Annie pressed herself against the wall; breathing becoming ragged, sweat trailing down her face, thoughts of what was going to happen.

The front door opened. Annie ceased her screaming; she wasn't going to scream in front of _him._ Faint steps were heard coming up the stairs. Annie could feel tears staring to spring into life. She wanted to die right now, she didn't want anymore torture.

Her father unlocked the door (Annie wasn't sure how, but she didn't care at the moment). Annie hid her face in her arms. The door knob turned, and there, standing in the doorway, was her father.

He had a sadistic smile on his face. Annie could feel his devilish eyes staring down at her; she immediately looked up and over to her father. "Well, hello my dear.. I say, where's your brother?" He licked his lips at the sight of Annie. She gulped and tried her hardest to speak.

"He...He went ah-ah-out with a his friends...He wuh-wuh-wuh-won't be back until...late..." Her voice rose higher at the end of her sentence when her father walked over to her, bent down, and took hold of her chin. "P-p-please...Don't..." She begged him. He shook his head. "Why...do you do this...to me...?" She got no answer; just a kiss on the lips from him.

"Because...You're so damn cute..."

--

"Aw crap! I can't believe they closed the theaters today!" Darren complained as he took out his key to the house. "Ugh...Guess I'll have to catch the movie some other time." He turned the key and the door clicked open.

The boy walked inside. A chill ran down his spine. He felt something was wrong; why did the atmosphere suddenly feel...scary? This was his home, where he could see his family again from a long day at school; where he could relax for the remainder of the day. He dropped his bookbag near the door, closed it, and moved up to his bedroom.

Something was amiss. Where was everyone? Annie was here when he called before. His dad should've gotten home by now; it seemed so quiet everywhere, so dead. Darren walked down the corridor of the hall, passing his father's room and his office. He then heard voices coming from Annie's room.

"Take it off...Now!"

"No-no, please! Don't do this!" The voice belonged to Annie's. Darren's brotherly instincts caved in and he ran over to her door. He placed his ear onto the door and listened in on what was happening.

"Why you little...Take off that blasted shirt, or so help me..." Darren looked confused. It sounded like his father, but it couldn't be. What would his father want Annie to take off her shirt? Suddenly, he heard the sound of someone loading something. ...Something...Like a gun!

He tried opening the door, but it was locked. _Shit! _Darren jiggled the knob a bit (Annie's door was always getting stuck now these days). No good. It didn't help him at all.

"Now, be a good girl and take off your shirt! I wanna see that cute little body of yours again." Darren started to bang his shoulder against the door. _OPEN UP GOD DAMN IT!!! OPEN! _Darren continued ramming himself against the door. He didn't know _exactly _what was happening in that room, but he had a pretty good idea.

Annie spoke up. "No! Go on, shoot me! At least I'll be away from-" She was cut off from the sound of a gunshot.

"NOOOOOO!" Darren broke the door down. "**ANNIE!"**He ran off to his sister's body, not noticing that his father was not a far distance from him. Darren's eyes were bloodshot. He took hold of Annie's shoulders and shook her. "No, Annie, wake up! This isn't real! PLEASE, WAKE UP!"

The boy burst into tears. He held his sister's body close to his, having his clothes become stained with blood. Annie's eye twitched a bit, then she went completely limp in his arms. Darren pulled her even closer. He really wished right now this was all just a nightmare... He really wished it was...

* * *

[1] I'm not exactly sure when people start having sex...Nor do I want to know...

[2] AW c'mon! You all know Miley Cyrus is the scariest thing out there!!!

[3] Sorry for being harsh on Annie. And for making their dad seem kinda, well...ABUSIVE! (Yes, I mean in the sexual way, ew!)

Ew...It was rushed...EW EW EW EW!!!! (hides in a corner) I'm sorry for this being so bad! Please forgive me! ...Anyway, I really hoped you guys liked it! Adios! ...Did I spell it right?

Reviews make me feel happy, flames make me hide in a box... '.' Hee hee, boxes are so cool! Don't you agree!? THEY ARE SO TRIANGULAR!!! GO TRIANGLES! WHOO HOO! XD Oh, and sorry the end of the chapter was a bit rushed.


End file.
